User talk:Mason11987
Proposed category structure :See: User talk:Mason11987/Proposed category structure Adminship As there's an active community here, you'll need to do some good work so they can get to know you, and then discuss adminship with them at Civilization:Requests for adminship. If the current bureaucrat is not active, just send a link to completed RFA discussion to me or any staff member, and we can grant the necessary user rights. — Catherine (talk) 01:58, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the Civilization wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, and links to pages that tell you how to edit. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made on the Forums or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~"), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. We recommend that you keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) You may add a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your User page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. The word "Babylonia" does not appear in my version of Civ or Civ2. Please use a forum if you want to see significant changes to what a lot of other people have worked on. Robin Patterson 05:18, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Followup You say "Why revert all my work? Why not ask me to explain my changes? " - You, on what seems to be your very first day here, without any attempt to establish contact with this admin and possibly the others, are proposing to "revert" much of "my work", with your moving of pages and proposing the deletion of some. And now I have asked you - above - to explain your proposals. So ease up and explain in detail, please! How about a page such as Forum:Rearrangement of categories. Robin Patterson 05:37, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Civ4 Hello. I saw your post about the civ4 wiki being down. There did used to be one, but not at Wikia. So far, we've only hosted this general civilization wiki. However, I saw your request so I've made a new civ4 wiki at civ4.wikia.com. Angela (talk) 15:02, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Proposed merger Please check the latest forum item: Forum:Merger proposal. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:27, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Your civ 4 user page As I am helping to merge the civ4 wiki into this one, I have put your user page from that wiki at User:Mason11987/civ4. Angela (talk | help forum) 02:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC)